1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device for assembling workpieces, especially to a device for automatically assembling screws into a workpiece, such as an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Housings of electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and laptop computers need to be assembled with screws to secure components. The screws need to be screwed in predetermined positions of the housing in assembly. However, the screws are small in size, which makes them hard to hold and position manually. In addition, the amount of screws to be assembled is great, which costs a lot of time. Therefore, an automatic way of assembling the screws is very necessary.